


Chain

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, 幕后主使另有他人设定, 有血腥描写（分尸）, 老板曾担任克劳迪娅执事私设脑洞, 过去捏造严重
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 后记：老板自称“有半个世纪没被称呼死神了”，假设老板说的是实话且记忆无误【？】，那么1889年-50年=1839年。克劳迪娅生卒年为1833-1866，文森特生卒年为1851-1885，其余家主姓名与生卒年不详然后结合老板自称幕后另有主使以及他身上的伤疤，私捏了这个脑洞：老板因为试图违规操作，复活克劳迪娅的父亲，但是失败了，也因此被除名，直接或间接导致被杀被分尸（此脑洞源于lof主@猫说薄荷不好吃衍生未论证猜想3 指路http://cxhj-zoey.lofter.com/post/1cb35488_d0d1fb5），被幕后boss拼接复活后，开始守护当时只有六岁的克劳迪娅（因为前代早夭，只留下了年幼的独生女，因此这一代是由女人来担任凡多路海姆家主）此外还意外捏他了一个原著梗：原作里，迪德利希在葬仪屋之前就与文森特结识，正好是15岁之前的学生时代虽然是写完之后才意识到咦居然和原作的时间轴合上了【x





	Chain

标题：Chain  
原作：《黑执事》漫画版  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：无  
警告：过去捏造严重；有血腥描写（分尸），可能会造成阅读不适抱歉；角色死亡；幕后主使另有他人设定；老板曾担任克劳迪娅执事私设脑洞  
注释：更多设定见后记  
备注：原写于2017年5月

 

 

死神的职责，是对照名单，回收灵魂。淡漠地，坦然地，以死后的双眼注视着一切。即使明知审核只是个过场，还是不得不耐心观看完记载了回收对象一生的走马灯剧场，最后盖下无特别备注的章。

只有“对世界有益”的人才能逃过一死，然而人类之中很少有那种存在。

凡多路海姆家主也不例外。

因此滥用职权的死神很快便被发现了所做的手脚，并被押上了审判台。而让他不顾违规也要试图复活的人类，也被重新回收了灵魂。

“真可惜。”有人低声嘲笑，“明明已经贵为传说级的高等死神，却因为一个人类而被除名，白费了辛苦……现在更是连性命都白白浪费了。”

银发的死神没有回应那个声音。躺在自己的血泊之中的他早已气绝多时，甚至连尸体也被分割成了数块。

“真狼狈。”

有谁拾起了他苍白的右手，在指甲上落下一吻。

“不过你对我有用。”

 

这是1839年的某个下午。

一身黑裙的克劳迪娅站在墓地，背对着众人的脊背却挺得笔直。

从父亲去世后起，她就是年仅六岁的，凡多路海姆家家主了。

“还真是位小巧的家主呢……”

突然响起的低哑嗓音，将她猛地自哀恸中惊醒。

有个身穿黑衣的男人倚在墓园的栏杆边，散着一头银色长发对她笑。他的脸上有一条斜跨了大半面部的长疤，藏在衣领中的脖颈处也是。

克劳迪娅这才发现，不知何时起，不管是真心还是应酬而来参与葬礼的宾客们，都已经不在墓园了。

“你是谁？”

男人站直了身子走过来，弯腰对这位意外冷静的年幼家主行了个礼。

“小生是您的执事，伯爵。”

 

这是1866年的某个下午。

一身黑西装的文森特站在墓地，背对着众人的脊背却挺得笔直。

从母亲去世后起，他就是十五岁的凡多路海姆家家主了。

“倒是比前代当时的年纪要大多了……”身着黑色长袍的男人仰望着天空，“虽然在克劳迪娅婚后就辞了执事的差事离开改做了殡仪馆的工作，不过毕竟小时候见过小生几次……不知道对小生还有没有印象。”

他跳下坐着的栏杆，走向那个新任的年少家主。

“小生吗？啊……既然您已经有一位执事了，那么您就把小生视为一个可以为您提供黑暗社会的情报的葬仪屋吧。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 老板自称“有半个世纪没被称呼死神了”，假设老板说的是实话且记忆无误【？】，那么1889年-50年=1839年。克劳迪娅生卒年为1833-1866，文森特生卒年为1851-1885，其余家主姓名与生卒年不详  
> 然后结合老板自称幕后另有主使以及他身上的伤疤，私捏了这个脑洞：老板因为试图违规操作，复活克劳迪娅的父亲，但是失败了，也因此被除名，直接或间接导致被杀被分尸（此脑洞源于lof主@猫说薄荷不好吃衍生未论证猜想3 指路http://cxhj-zoey.lofter.com/post/1cb35488_d0d1fb5），被幕后boss拼接复活后，开始守护当时只有六岁的克劳迪娅（因为前代早夭，只留下了年幼的独生女，因此这一代是由女人来担任凡多路海姆家主）  
> 此外还意外捏他了一个原著梗：原作里，迪德利希在葬仪屋之前就与文森特结识，正好是15岁之前的学生时代  
> 虽然是写完之后才意识到咦居然和原作的时间轴合上了【x


End file.
